1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a specimen measuring device and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these days, as an evaluation of a paint including a glittering material that looks a different color according to an observation angle such as a pearlescent color or a metallic color, a multi-angle color measuring method defined in an ASTM standard (E2539-12) has been known. ASTM stands for American Society for Testing and Materials. In the case of the color measuring method defined in the ASTM standard, however, there was a problem in that a color measurement result is not identical to an evaluation by visual observation.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-238576 discloses a variable angle spectral imaging measurement device that is high in accuracy and practicality. The variable angle spectral imaging measurement device includes an illumination device that irradiates a measurement sample surface with illumination light in two or more angle directions, an image forming optical lens, and a black and white two-dimensional (2D) image sensor. Variable angle spectral imaging information is measured using a change in an optical geometrical condition between pixels in X axis and Y axis directions in an image. As a result, it is possible to measure variable angle information and spectral information of each pixel accurately in a short time for all pixels of a 2D image. Thus, it is possible to implement the variable angle spectral imaging measurement device that is high in accuracy and practicality.
Here, as evaluation items of a paint including a glittering material that looks a different color according to an observation angle, evaluation items of a “glittering feeling” and a “graininess” expressed based on a distribution of a glittering material such as an interference material have been known. Further, as evaluation items of a paint including a glittering material that looks a different color according to an observation angle, evaluation items of “orange peel” and “image clarity” indicating a luster and a gloss of a paint surface state have been known.
However, in the multi-angle color measuring method defined in the ASTM standard (E2539-12), it is difficult to quantify the texture such as the glittering feeling, the graininess, the orange peel, and the image clarity in a paint including a glittering material that looks a different color according to an observation angle. For this reason, in the past, the texture such as the glittering feeling, the graininess, the orange peel, and the image clarity was often evaluated by visual observation. Further, in the multi-angle color measuring method defined in the ASTM standard (E2539-12), since it was difficult to quantify the texture such as the glittering feeling, there was a problem in that it was difficult to quantify the quality of a paint including a glittering material that looks a different color according to an observation angle comprehensively.
In light of the above, there is a need to provide a specimen measuring device and a computer program product with which the quality of various paints can be quantified comprehensively.